1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an impact-protecting device which can be used as an adapter for laser gyros.
2. Description of Related Art
Making available mechanical adapters for high-precision gyroscopes, especially those in the form of laser gyros, for articles to be measured in the form of large-volume rollers, is associated with major technical difficulties. The regularly necessary checking of the accuracy of these adapters is also associated with considerable effort.
Making available a suitable impact shield for sensitive laser gyros is a major problem when the impact shield is to assume only a minimum volume.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a suitable impact shield as well as a suitable adaption device for laser gyros.
In particular, it is a related object to provide an impact shield which will prevent not only damage when falling, or overly hard deposition, of the gyro, but also will reduce impact in the proper arrangement of the gyro and an article such as, for example, a steel roller.
These objects are achieved in accordance with the invention by a laser gyro device being located in a stable housing which has a jacket of elastic material, and at least one reflecting element being attached to the outer surface of the jacket. The reflecting element is optically connected to a sending and receiving means for light beams, which is securely attached in the stable housing, which means are able, in a known manner, to determine the relative angular position of the reflecting element relative to the stable housing, and thus, relative to the laser gyro device. Fundamentally, this is done by pressing a corresponding mirror against the article to be measured, determining and recording the angle between the laser gyros and the mirror, and then offsetting them with the angular values (for example, azimuth, elevation, polarization or roll) of the laser gyro(s).
These and further objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings which, for purposes of illustration only, show several embodiments in accordance with the present invention.